


Got Any Plans For Tonight?

by pessen03



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 04:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pessen03/pseuds/pessen03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very eagerly awaited train-ride</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got Any Plans For Tonight?

”Al… calm down…” James breathed between kisses. 

“The Whole Fucking Summer!” Albus groaned, pushing back his brother against the train. “We haven’t had any time together alone for two months and I want you now.”

“I know, but we’re almost there now, we have to change into our robes,” James tried to reason.

“You just want me naked!” Albus teased.

“Of course!” James grinned back. “Got any plans for tonight?”

“How about we skip the feast and stay in the tower?” Albus smirked.

“What about food?” James was startled.

“Dobby will bring us something later if we ask.” Albus smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> A train-fic in honor of September 1st 2011


End file.
